Lord Zon, Son of Zedd
by Transfsand
Summary: Stuck in a place where time has no meaning, he has watched the Power Rangers become more and more frequent in the multiverse. But now he is free and he has destroyed countless of Power Rangers. His sights set on the world of Samurai, he shall do what the Nighlok have failed to do. Destroy the Power Rangers.
1. chapter 1

Darkness.

Trapped in the void of the multiverse. I've lost count of how long I've been stuck here. Days, months, years, centuries. It was all because they feared me. My own family betrayed me and with the help of Zordon's team of Power Rangers, they locked me away in this place, where I would never age, never hunger, and be forever alone. I could only observe the world and other universes, watching those Power Rangers getting stronger with each generation.

Then one day, something happened. The seal shattered and I was free. It would seem that when Zordon sacrificed himself, the energy wave caused by it was more than enough to be free. The old man died to stop all evil but he unleashed the universe's damnation. Ironic isn't it?

However, I found myself drained. Because I was stuck in the void, I lost my powers. Thank any deities out there that it was only temporary! My powers needed to recharge for years before I could do anything. Of course there was an upside. Since I was in the void for so long, I've gained new powers. I could travel through dimensions to where I could fight Power Rangers of those worlds.

And that's what I did.

In each world I've traveled, I gave villains powers that destroyed the Power Rangers morphing grid. Though I did help the Overdrive Rangers when they fought my step-brother Thrax. He thought he could wield my father's staff but he only mastered a fraction of its power. When he was destroyed, I took back what belonged to me and found myself reenergized. The Staff brought me back to full power. After I left that world, I discovered a new world. This world was being attacked by the Nighlok, creatures that resided in the Neatherworld. However, they seem to be losing to the Samurai Power Rangers.

Let's fix that, shall we?


	2. The Lord Meets The Master

I appeared on top of a roof top and observed the fight below. The Rangers were fighting against a green Nighlok that smelled HORRIBLE. They used some kind of cannon and blasted him to dust. He then returned in a giant form and the Rangers formed there Megazord. I have to be honest, it looked pretty cool. Especially when it combined with there new Zord, the swordfish.

As they destroyed the Nighlok, the first thing I said was "I guess there alright". I leaped down from the roof and into an alleyway. My Z-staff morphed into a silver watch which I put on my wrist. It's a good thing I look human otherwise it'll make my life hard. I had black hair, tanned skin, and brownish-red eyes. Of course the silver armor and black cape I'm wearing is going to draw attention.

Maybe if I just took off the cape?

That's when some punk had the balls to come up to me and put a gun up to my head. "Give all your money or else!" He said. I gave him an unimpressed look and swiped the gun from his hand and crushed it. I grabbed him by the shirt and said "Give me _your_ money". I then beated him unconscious and took $300 from his wallet. I was about to leave the alley when a thought came to me.

Turn my armor into clothes with the staff.

Once I turned my watch into the staff, I used its power to morph my armor. I now wore a buttoned down black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. After that was done, my staff turned into my watch and I left to find a gap to the Neatherworld. Unfortunately I had no idea where to find one. So I had no choice but to wait until the next Nighlok attack.

(Three week later)

WHY IS THERE NO ATTACK!?

I've been all over the city, trying to find any Nighlok but found none. That's when I saw moogers taking some blond in a wedding dress. I stealthly followed them and found some old house in the middle of the woods.

A little cliche, right?

Anyways, I saw the Rangers fighting a Nighlok woman with hormoniam and some moogers. I morphed into my armor which I have dubbed "Battle Mode", with a mask similar to my father's. Without the stupid Z. Just as they were about to destroy her with that cannon, I jumped in front of the blast and deflected it back at them. The Samurai Rangers were blown away. I turned toward the Nighlok and held my staff to her neck.

"Take me to Master Xandred" I said. She nodded, still in shock. She grabbed my arm and we went through a crack.

(Neatherworld) Third Person.

The ship shook violently as lighting crackled from the sky. Both Octoroo and Xandred had to hold on to something to keep them from falling. Everything stopped when they saw Dayu thrown into the ship by a stranger in silver armor holding a staff with a blade at the bottom and a Z on the top. "Ooo ah ooo, Who are you!?" Octorro asked.

"Greetings, I am Lord Zon" said Zon, demorphing from his 'Battle Mode'. "I am here to offer my assistance".

Xandred, Octoroo, and Dayu were in shock as they saw a human in there world. Though that's what they assumed he was. "How did a _HUMAN_ get into the Neatherworld!?" Xandred demanded.

Zon frowned deeply. "Ok first off, I am NOT human. Second, I forced this lovely lady to take me here. I've come to help you destroy the Power Rangers" he said.

"HA!" Xandred laughed. "How can you help the Nighlok destroy the Rangers?"

Zon smirked and said "Destroying Rangers is my speciality". He materialized a bag and dropped it on the floor, broken and burnt morphers spilled out. The morphers that were mostly recognizable belonged to the Space, Lost Galaxy, Jungle Fury, and RPM Rangers.

Xandred looked impressed. Though Zon couldn't tell because his face just looked stuck. "What do you want in return?" Xandred asked, knowing nothing was free.

"All I want is to see the Rangers dead. My world's Rangers trapped me just like you are trapped. I escaped and vowed that all Power Rangers will be destroyed" said Zon. He pulled out a quarter and tossed it in to the air. He shot lightning from the staff and hit the quarter. As it touched the ground, it melted before transforming into a monster.

The monster looked exactly like Goldar except that he was silver. "Everyone, meet Sildar. He is one of my generals and shall show you what I am bringing to this war" Zon said.

"Very well. I'll allow you some of my moogers, but if you fail I'll send them after you" Xandred threatened.

"Thank you but I have my own soldiers. **PUTTIES TO ME!** "

Ten black Putties appeared wearing armor similar to the Phsyco Rangers. "While Sildar attacks the city, I'll be doing some...reconisense" Zon said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Octoroo asked.

"I'm going to find out about who the Rangers care for. In each world I visit, I do this because I have a fun and unique way of destroy the Power Rangers"

"And that is...?" Dayu asked.

"Now that would be spoiling. However we won't attack for a couple months as I have business to attend to" Zon turned to Sildar. "Let's move"

"Yes my lord" said Sildar.

Zon, Sildar, and the Putties jumped off the ship and went through a gap.

Octoroo turned to his master and asked "Are you sure about this master? What if he double cross us?".

"If he does, I'll destroy him" said Xandred.

Though for some reason, he didn't have much confidence on that statement.

(Earth)

Zon, Sildar, and the Putties appeared on a rooftop. "Sildar, await here until I return. Do not attack the humans while I'm away" Zon ordered. "And while you wait, prepare my base on the moon"

"Your return from where my lord?" Sildar asked.

"From my talk with Uncle Rito"

Zon then held his staff up and disappeared in the form of lightning.


	3. The Plan To End The Legacy

Zon appeared on a beach at the edge of the Milky Way in his universe. On a hammock was a large skeleton monster, sleeping soundly with a teddy bear in his arms. Zon kicked him and he fell face first. "OW! Who did that!?" The skeleton monster demanded.

"It's me uncle Rito" Zon said.

"ZON! How's my favorite nephew?" Rito asked.

Rito Revolto was Zon's step-uncle and one of the few people who cared for him. He became one of Zon's five generals and while he wasn't bright, he gave some pretty good advice to him.

"I've found some new Rangers that need to be taken care of. I don't want to make the same mistake like I did when I fought Ranger Red" said Zon.

"So you want all of us on Earth?" Rito asked.

"Yep. Also has Timeloop prepared the coins?"

"He said they should be done in a few hours"

"Great. Have him and the rest of the generals meet me on Earth once there ready".

Zon opened a portal and went through.

(Earth's Moon)

Zon found himself in a palace with Putties everywhere. Sildar walked down a staircase and bowed. "My liege, I trust that everything is to your liking?" He asked.

"Very" said Zon. "So how long have I been gone? I know there's a time difference between our world and this one. A random one at that"

"Nine months. Xandred is getting impatient" answered Sildar.

"Let him complain. Did I miss anything while I was away?"

"Well the Rangers have something the black box which lets them become more powerful"

Interesting. We launch an attack on the city and test the Samurai Rangers" Zon said, morphing into battle mode.

(Shiba House)

Emily was sparing with Mia. However, she seemed to be unfocused in the fight and was sent to the ground. "Emily! Are you okay!?" Mia asked worriedly, helping her up.

"I'm fine" Emily said with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Emily was quiet before speaking. "I'm just wondering about guy. He came out of nowhere, saved Dayu, and we don't seem him again. It's bothering me for some reason" she said.

"It does seem fishy but if he comes back, we'll deal with him" Mia assured.

All of a sudden, the GAP sensor went off. The two girls ran inside and saw Mentor Ji and the others, except Antonio, waiting. "There's an attack at the park" said Mentor. "You go on ahead. I'll call Antonio".

"Let's go" said Jayden, and they all ran out the house.

(Downtown Park)

The Rangers arrived but what they found were not Nighlok but Putties. "Those aren't Nighlok. What are those things?" asked Mike.

"It doesn't matter, we have a job to protect the people and that's what we're going to do" said Jayden.

" **SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!** " All five of them shouted, morphing in there Ranger suits.

"RANGERS TOGETHER! SAMURAI FOREVER!" They shouted, doing there pose.

They heard clapping and saw Zon and Sildar stepping forward. "You Rangers do love posing don't you?" Zon asked rhetorically.

"Wait! You're the one who saved Dayu" said Kevin.

"I am. My name is Lord Zon. But you will soon know me as YOUR DESTROYER!" Zon shouted.

He, Sildar, and the Putties charged at the Rangers. Zon immediately went for Jayden since he was the Red Ranger. Jayden's spin sword clashed with Zon's staff. "You will fall monster" said Jayden.

"You'll find that I'm not like most enemy's you've faced" said Zon.

He head butted Jayden, causing him to stumble back. Zon brought his staff down but Jayden blocked it and kicked him to the ground. Zon rolled out of the way as Jayden tried to strike him. He got back up and shot lightning from his staff, which hit Jayden hard.

Sildar sent the Rangers flying as well and landed next to Jayden. They got back up and each put a disc on there spin sword and spinned it.

"QUINTUPLE SLASH" they shouted launching there attacks that formed the Shiba symbol.

Sildar brought out his sword and deflected the attack. "This is all the Samurai Rangers can do. I'm very disappointed" he said.

"We'll show you!" Mike shouted, charging in blindly. He ignored the others protest and clashed his sword with Sildar's. "You forgot one thing boy" Sildar said.

"What's that you creep!?"

"I'm not alone"

Mike was struck from behind and fell unconscious, demorphing. Behind him was Zon, who ordered two Putties to grab Mike's arms. Zon put a hand on Mike's head and his mind was flooded with memory's. However, he was interrupted when flying discs hit him. He turned and saw, to his surprise, a Gold Ranger.

"Step away from my friends" the Gold Ranger demanded.

"Oh don't worry. I've already got what I need. But before I go, I'll leave you all with a gift" said Zon, lifting his staff and firing lightning at the Putties, turning them into there giant forms.

"Farewell" he said, vanishing with Sildar.

(The Moon)

Zon and Sildar had appeared in the base. They began walking to the throne room and were greeted by four monsters.

The one to the left was gold monster with visible rusty gears. He had two blades on his arms shaped like a clock handle and two red eyes with a round head. This was Timeloop, one of Zon's creations that had the power to rewind or forward objects and people through time.

The next monster had a more feminine figure. She was mostly red with small bits of strings dangaling from her fingertips. She also had black skeleton wings on her back and wore half a mask that covered her left eye to her mouth, leaving one green eye. Her name was Soulstring, another of Zon's creations that had the power to steal souls and add them to her strength. She was his tracker.

The next person was someone that Zon had saved in his travels, Whiger. After finding him at death's doors, Zon healed him and restored his powers. When Zon finished slaughtering the Jungle Fury Rangers and Dai Shi, Whiger pledged his loyalties to him and has fought for him ever since.

Last but not least was Zon's step-uncle, Rito Revolto.

"My friends, it is so good to see all of you" said Zon. He turned to Timeloop and asked "Are they ready?"

Timeloop held out six golden coins, all six had an image. A Tyranasuarus Rex, Triceratops, Mastodon, Sabertooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, and a Dragon's foot. "Did you find any candidates?" He asked in a deep mechanical voice, as Zon took a golden coin.

"Well I have a few in mind, but I don't know where some of them are"

"Leave that to me my Emperor" said Soulstring, with a voice of silk.

Zon materialized a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the names he needed to find.

Serena.

Decker.

Terry.

Spike.

He handed the paper to Soulstring, who nodded after reading it. As she turned to leave, Zon called her name. "If you encounter the cursed Nighlok, bring him here. I must discuss something with him. And take Whiger with you" Zon ordered.

Soulstring nodded and she and Whiger vanished.

Zon sat on his throne and looked at Timeloop. "Are the Zords finished?" He asked.

"Yes my lord. But Titanus is not finished yet" said Timeloop.

"Take Rito and some Puttys with you to finish him. I want him ready by the end of the week"

"As you wish, my lord"

Timeloop and Rito walked out of the throne room, leaving Zon, who was looking at the coin in his hand.

 _"Zord on, if you are watching this, I'll end the legacy you started with the very power you used to imprison me!"_


End file.
